


Damage Control

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and teenage boys have a lot of feeling ok, homosexual undertones because they're teenage boys, they're just a bunch of hobos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa chat in the gym's storage room because that's what normal friends do right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what conclusion could be made about this.

Oikawa was one of those guys who never really knew how much pain they caused on a regular basis. Physical or mental, it didn’t matter. When you were around him, bruises of every kind were bound to appear. They could be along the curve of your neck or along the inner expanse of your thighs, or maybe even inside the deep recesses of your heart. Sometimes, the marks were pleasurable. It made people feel good because hey, they were his. They belonged in the comfort of his arms. Other times, (most of the time), they hurt for weeks or even years. That was usually when the people who felt so right in his arms realized that he didn't give a shit if they did or didn't. In other words, they belonged to him but not vice versa.

Such was why the people close to him learned to stay away. The fear of being hurt again crept into their instincts, subconsciously guiding them down routes that Oikawa didn’t travel on. 

Iwaizumi had to admit, he wasn’t smart enough to get out while he had the chance. For whatever reason, he decided to stay beside the idiot.

Snorting gruffly, he stared at the blackboard. The teacher was talking about this shogun or a poem about calculus or other. Iwaizumi wasn’t listening in the slightest. It was hot in the classroom. Sweat was seeping out of his pores and making his clothes stick to his body like a second skin. If Iwaizumi had to give a word to his situation, it would be insufferable. Death was sure to come. He could see it now, waiting within the haze of the heat.

Thing was, he wasn’t going to let it get him that easily.

“Teacher.”

The middle-aged man glanced at Iwaizumi who was raising his hand. “Yes?”

“I don’t feel well. May I be excused?”

“Yes… but before you go, make sure to read page 165 to 170 for tomorrow.”

“All right. Thank you.” Restricting the bounce in his steps, he walked out of the classroom with thirty people shooting glares at his back. Well, what could he say? If they wanted to get out of the hellhole, they should have done so sooner.

Feeling a breeze course by him as he walked, Iwaizumi emitted a soft sigh. Freedom and a cooldown were just around the corner.

* * *

He found him in the gym’s storage room. Oikawa seemed to have had the same idea as him, but that wasn’t unexpected. They had been pulling the same trick since sixth grade. At first, it was used to spend time together and go play hooky. Later, after they matured a bit, the two found individual activities to keep them company. For Oikawa, it was his numerous girlfriends. For Iwaizumi, it was sleep or some exercise. However, there were exceptions to their circumstances such as today.

Settling down on a gym mat, Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa. He was splayed out on another mat, gazing blankly at the ceiling.

“Did she break up with you?”

Oikawa didn’t reply. His eyes were focused, as if he was searching for a constellation hidden within the gray wall. The rising of his chest was the only indication he was even alive and alert. That was enough for Iwaizumi to know that Oikawa was intentionally ignoring him. Feeling offended, he scowled.

“Hey! Listen to me.”

He kicked the mat Oikawa was laying on. The movement stirred the setter a bit. Blinking for the first time, he turned his head slightly to fix his stare on Iwaizumi.

“I am.”

“Then why the hell didn’t you reply the first time?”

“Because I needed time to sort out my thoughts, Iwa-chan. Maybe you don’t understand, but an intellectual like me needs some time off to think about things for a while.”

That earned him another kick.

“Tch, yeah, whatever. I was being considerate, but now I’m reconsidering.”

“That’s no surprise,” hummed Oikawa.

Iwaizumi shot him a glare, but he knew it was wasted on the guy. Subtle threats did no harm to him. The only things that got through his thick head were punches and kicks. Violence.

That sparked a question.

“Hey, Oikawa.”

“Yeah?”

Slight reluctance pulled at Iwaizumi to stop while he still could, but he forced himself to ask what he needed to know.

“...are you a masochist?”

Oikawa didn’t seem to be bothered by the question. He sat up, lean legs parting. Iwaizumi noted the slight bulge of his muscles as he shifted. His frown deepened. He wished he hadn’t asked.

“What do _you_ think, Iwa-chan?” purred the setter, deliberately taking his time to sound as seductive as possible.

It was too bad Iwaizumi was immune to his stupid antics. With a straight face, he replied, “Yeah, definitely.”

Oikawa gasped in surprise. Iwaizumi almost rolled his eyes out of sheer disgust. He could be so fake sometimes. Didn’t anybody ever tell the idiot to go to drama class? At least then he could pull off better acting than _that_.

“You’re so mean!”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “You asked for my opinion.”

“But you were supposed to say ‘no’!”

“Well I guess you gave me the wrong impression, Assikawa.”

“H-how dare you! Just because I’m naturally better looking and have more fans than you doesn’t mean that I don’t have feelings Iwa-chan.”

“And just because you have a mouth doesn’t mean you can spout shit all you want.” Iwaizumi grinned, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Say one more thing like that, and I swear I will shut you up for good.”

That got Oikawa whimpering, but they both knew it was another act. There was one thing Oikawa would never do and that was to stop talking. In any situation, his mouth would be running. No exceptions.

“You know, you never answered my question.”

“Hmph. ”

A pout surfaced on Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi really wished his fans could see this side of him. Maybe then they would realize he wasn’t as perfect as they imagined him to be. Maybe one of them would start to see the person beside him for a change. Oh, that would make Iwaizumi’s day.

The grin spread and finally made its way to Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Come on, Oikawa,” he coaxed.  

It only took a few seconds for the setter to give it up. Keeping up feelings he never really had in the first place was not his forte. He could only go so far with his acting. Flopping back down on the mat, he placed his hands under his head.

“If my girl wanted to try it out, then why not?”

“So you really would!” screamed Iwaizumi, his smile stretching to epic proportions. Just wait ‘till the fans heard what he said. The end of Oikawa’s reign was nearing; Iwaizumi could feel it.

On the other hand, Oikawa didn’t seem to be perturbed. He was still sporting a lazy grin that was both inviting and guarded.

“If I really loved someone, it would make sense to do anything for them, right?”

Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Since when did you do anything for anybody else?”

Oikawa chuckled, rolling over onto his stomach. With his chin propped in one of his palms, he stared at Iwaizumi with half-lidded eyes.

“You really don’t remember, Iwa-chan?”

The spiker shuddered. God, he could be so gross sometimes with his weird movements and stupid, sly face.

“What…”

“Seriously? You really don’t remember?”

“How? I don’t even know what the hell you’re referring to.”

“Oh Iwa-chan…”

Oikawa closed his eyes, smiling still. His free hand drummed an incomprehensible tune on the mat.

“It was in eighth grade. You sprained your ankle, but you insisted on continuing practice. When someone tried to help you up, you would slap their hands away. Remember?”

“Yeah… I guess.  What about it?”

“What about it…” echoed the setter, opening his eyes. His shoulders shook with laughter. Iwaizumi could be so dense sometimes.

“Well, that moment disproves your previous statement. Because you see, I was the one who carried you all the way back home. Even when you slapped me or punched me, I still forged ahead with my duty to bring you safely back to your parents.”

“Wha- no-”

“ _Yes_ , Iwa-chan. I did it just for _you_. And you know what?”

Iwaizumi remained silent. He didn’t want to know.

“I hadn’t even carried my girlfriend like that before.”

Well that did it. Iwaizumi stood up in a hurry, blood rushing up to his head and making him see stars. He couldn’t stay with this moron anymore.

“I’m going.”

“Aw Iwa-chan, come on. Don’t be mad.”

Faster than Iwaizumi could have predicted, Oikawa had grabbed a hold of the spiker’s shirt. Wide, brown eyes gazed up at him, trying to imitate the puppy-dog look.

It was too bad it wasn’t a cute girl, but Oikawa.

Grunting, Iwaizumi tried to push the setter off of him. His hand grabbed a full head of curly locks as he strained against Oikawa’s grip. God, where was his strength when he needed it? If the temperature dropped just a bit, maybe Iwaizumi would have more energy to pry the idiot off.

“Get… away… from…  me!” he said through gritted teeth.

Oikawa shook his head frantically. The tips of his hair bounced with his every movement.

“No! Stay with me, Iwa-chan!”

“Why should I?!”

“Because you’re special to me!”

Now that caught Iwaizumi off guard. Loosening his grip on Oikawa’s hair, he stared at the boy who held on to him with such fervor. Something in his heart tugged at him to believe the setter’s words. However, the moment was short-lived. The setter had noticed the small opening Iwaizumi had left, and promptly used it to bring him down. With a jerk, Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi to his level.

“Heheh.”

Iwaizumi glowered.

“You… are such a pain.”

“And yet you stay with me,” coyly replied Oikawa.

“That’s because I’m forced to.”   

“But deep down, you’re lonely. You just can’t admit it, Iwa-chan.”

“ _That…_  is such bullshit and you know it.”

“Hm, I don’t know about that. I mean, we’re pretty similar if you look closely enough.”

Iwaizumi threw his head back to laugh condescendingly. Oikawa could be so weird sometimes. One moment, he could be laidback and joking, the next, he could earnestly be trying to be a psychiatrist. 

The setter watched, not amused at all.

“No, really. Do you want to know why?”

The spiker leaned back, pressing his back against a vaulting horse. This was going to take a while. He could sense it from the tone of Oikawa’s voice. He was in one of those “I'm so deep, let me explain to you what the meaning of life is” moods.

“Well it’s not like I have anywhere to go, so shoot away.”

“Ok, good. Now here’s my theory: we both control each other so we don’t hurt others.”

One eyebrow raised up questioningly on the spiker’s face. What a theory, indeed.

“And _that’s_ how we’re similar?”

“Well it’s because no matter what we do, we always cause harm. You always get angry and hit things out of frustration and I always break people’s hearts, even when I don’t mean to.”

“...right.”

He could see the egofest that was bound to happen if Oikawa kept talking.

“And somehow we control each other’s… hurtful ways.”

“Yeah, exactly. Damage control. I knew you’d understand, Iwa-chan.”

“Ri-”

The bell interrupted Iwaizumi’s words, signaling the end of a period. The two boys hiding in the storage room exchanged glances. They knew what happened next.

Scrambling out, they ran to where they were supposed to be. For Oikawa, it was the room on the third floor, west wing. The lesson was probably math right about now. For Iwaizumi, it was the nurse’s office. A few hours rest would do him some good and provide a good excuse in case the teacher checked in on him.

As they hurried to their respective places, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think about Oikawa’s words.

**_Damage control._ **

He laughed.

 


End file.
